


The Centaur and The Harpy

by xXSashitovaXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Centaur!Jean, Dryad!Armin, Forms of Cannibalism, Harpy!Levi, I am trash for this pairing, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jean-centric, Kitsune!Mikasa, Multi, Top Jean Kirstein, mythological monsters, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSashitovaXx/pseuds/xXSashitovaXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters are no longer myths. They live and thrive among each other. Some species are allies, some neutral, and some enemies.</p><p>Jean was a young Centaur when he met Levi. They promised to be best friends, regardless of anything. Anything and everything.</p><p>But how far would that promise go.</p><p>-</p><p>Centaurs and Harpies despise each other since Centaur's prey on Harpies and Harpies raid Centaur villages. When a young Centaur and Harpy fall in love, they must face the troubles of concealing their secret to remain together. If that wasn't a big enough problem, an ever bigger one is upon them and the rest of their species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> My head is full of ideas and I really need to stop before I have too much to write. 
> 
> But to anyone who is actually reading this, I hope you will at least give this fic and pairing a try.
> 
> The title will most likely change.

Droplets of water fell heavily onto the forest floor. The land was quiet save for the soft chirping insects. Forest animals found shelter in the hollows of the trees, the mouth of a cave, or burrowed deep underground with the help of the forest fairies. But, the peace was soon interrupted.

The earth began to tremble. Small rocks shook against the ground. Hooves were beating against the moist dirt. Galloping through the forest at such a fast pace in the rain would be difficult if it were anyone else.

The fairies quickly hid from sight. They observed the path of dirt cautiously. Elves swung out of the trees, preparing for enemies. They readied their bows for attack.

In the distance, galloping figures became visible. The elves and fairies sighed in relief and continued to take care of the forest. The ones who approached were neither friend or enemy.

The centaurs were gathered in a large group, all equipped with their own categories of weapons. Some held torches that were charred at the top. The centaurs had clearly been traveling far before the downpour.

"Alright men, we give it our all today you here me!" Called the leader. The rest of the centaurs shouted in agreement. "I want each and everyone one of you to bring home at least one of those wretched beasts, dead or alive!"

Soon the bright green leaves on the treetops became darker in texture the further they went into the trees. The ground became firmer and elves and fairies became fewer in numbers.

Giant nests were visible in the thick canopies. Piercing gazes glowed in the distance.

They knew they reached their destination when they saw it. An open field surrounded by dark-leaved trees and a impossibly large tree in the middle.

Each centaur had a firm grip on their sheaths, their other hand hovering over the handles of their blades.

One centaur in particular was extremely eager to fight. Jean was new, but he had always wanted to fight by his fellow centaur's sides on a hunting mission. And here he was.

A sudden movement in the giant tree signaled the centaur's attack. With a loud battle cry, the centaur leader charged, his loyal men not far behind.

Harpies came swooping down from the trees. Claws sharp and weapons ready.

Jean pulled out his rapier and stabbed it into the nearest harpy he could reach. He pulled the blood covered weapon out of the dying monster's body with a satisfied grin before charging for another one.

 

-~-~-~-~

 

"Jean?"

"Hey, Jean are you awake?"

"Jeeeeeaaaaannnnnn?"

"HEY WAKE UP!!!"

Jean woke up with a start slamming the top of his head on the ceiling. One of the disadvantages of having a bunk. Jean looked down at his friend who was perched on the ladder.

Levi smiled at Jean before climbing onto the bed with him. Levi laid himself on the bed before speaking. "You sleep in way too late, I was super bored."

Jean poked Levi's nose. "Then you should have found someone else to play with."

Levi slapped Jean's hand away and wrinkled his nose. "No, Jean you're are my only friend and will always be, no matter what." Levi threw his hands around Jean with a toothy grin.

Jean smiled fondly at his friend. Jean's parents took care of orphans until they showed. Jean hasn't shown yet since he was not the right age, but Jean knew his legs would became a horses body, since both of his parents were centaurs.

Levi was one of the orphans his parents were taking care of. They found him at the front of their doorstep when he was only a few months old. Nobody had any idea what monster Levi was going to be. They would have to wait until he started showing.

"Hey, Levi?" Jean asked quietly. 

Levi lifted his head from Jean's shoulder and tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Promise me that whatever you become, we will always be friends, do you promise?" Jean whispered. He felt embarrassed by the question for a reason unknown to him.

Levi had a look of surprise before he took Jean's hands into his own.

"I promise Jean, regardless of everything and anything I will always be your friend. I will never ever ever break this promise. EVER!" Levi said with determination. 

His determined expression soon faltered and he smiled again with a small laugh. Jean couldn't help but laugh too.

 

-~-~-~-~

 

Jean felt a drop of water roll down his cheek. He knew it wasn't from the rain. 

No, why did he have to remember that now? He shook the memories out of his mind.

Another harpy aimed for Jean, it's claws spread, bow and arrow in hand.

Jean quickly snatched the harpies legs, pulling it down from the sky and slamming it on the ground. Before it could get up, he pushed it into the ground with his front legs, hard. Many unpleasant cracks were heard and the harpy went still.

'Kill them...'

Jean felt victorious, but the sense of victory was gone when he saw the dead mangled bodies of his kind on the ground, rotting away in the rain. One was dealing with three harpies and he was clearly in need of aid.

'Don't stop until they're dead...'

Jean sneered with anger. He charged toward his companion with his rapier in hand. He plunged the weapon through on of their chests. It screeched in pain, desperately trying to get the weapon out of its body, but Jean only pushed deeper.

'Kill them all...'

The harpy flapped it's wings, trying to retreat, but it eventually gave up and welcomed death.

'You can't let anyone else get hurt..'

He pulled his weapon out of the monster, her corpse falling to the ground. His companion had finished off the other two and gave a nod.

Jean rode towards his other companions who were also surrounded by flocks of harpies. As he approached, he thought.

Jean hated harpies. He hated them with a passion. His kind were fierce enemies with them, but that wasn't why Jean hated them. Jean hated them for an entirely different reason.

'Do it for him...'

 

-~-~-~-~

 

A scream rang throughout the farmlands. Harpies flew over the village, releasing arrows upon arrows on the village. Levi let go of Jean and climbed down the ladder. Jean was soon to follow. Jean looked out his window in horror. Oh no. Not another raid.

Jean's mother came bursting into the room. She saw the frightened expressions on Jean's and Levi's faces.  
She whispered, "Okay kids, I want you guys to go out the backdoor and into the cellar, make sure everyone's there before you lock it. Try to be extra quiet and do not panic."

She galloped away, gathering the rest of the orphans. 

Jean grabbed Levi's hand, pulling him through the hallways to the backdoor. He checked to make sure no harpies were around before he opened the door.

The two friends made their way to the cellar doors. When they reached it, a harpy flew down from the roof and landed in front of them. They both let out frightened screams.

She smiled at their terror. "Awww, little centaur brats trying to hide away. You guys don't need to hide, we'll be done raiding your supplies soon, don't worry you'll be fi-"

Her nostrils flared and her eyes went wide. She stared down at the two children with interest. She briefly glanced at Jean before turning her gaze to Levi. He whimpered quietly under her stare, squeezing Jean's hand for a sense of security.

Suddenly she moved. She flew forward and snatched Levi's small body in her talons, easily ripping him away from Jean's grip. He screamed in terror as she carried him into the sky.

Jean stared in horror as his friend was carried away. The harpy called for a retreat. The other harpies joined her side, looking at Levi with curiosity. Levi only screamed louder. He frantically called out Jean's name, pleading for help.

Jean could only stare. Levi's constant screaming ringing in his ears, calling for help...Jean's help. But Jean couldn't do a thing. He watched as the monsters carried Levi away, his screams becoming quieter in the distance.

The villagers slowly came out from their hiding spots, some waiting a little longer just to be safe. Jean couldn't blame them.

Jean's mother peeked out the door only to see her son on his knees, wailing his friends name.

Jean decided that day that he hated harpies. He couldn't let them take anyone from anyone else ever again. He wouldn't let them.

 

-~-~-~-~

 

Jean could hear Levi's screaming, he always heard it. He would never forget his friends face, filled with tears and disappointment that his friend didn't try to do one thing while he was carried off into the unknown.

A swift harpy came swooping down at Jean, releasing multiple arrows. Jean nearly dodged them all, but one made it into his arm. Jean grunted in pain, but he ignored it.

Jean attempted to grab the harpies leg but it used that to it's advantage. It swung it's leg , it's talons scraping the side of Jean's face.

Jean used that to his advantage as well. He slashed the harpies unoccupied leg. Blood gushed out from the wound and the harpy screeched. It dropped the bow it had in it's talons.

Jean paused, that scream...it sounded....familiar. Jean grabbed the harpy by it's raven wing and slammed it into the ground.

Jean used his hooves to hold the harpy on the floor. It struggled to get out of Jean's grasp but found it's efforts were useless.

Jean stared down at the harpy, taking in it's features. It's bird like legs were silver in coloration and it's wings were as black as a raven's feathers. It wings served as it's arms, rather than growing out of their back like some harpies have. Though those harpies probably had an easier time since they had hands, unlike the harpy underneath him.

Jean took in it's face. Jean knew all harpies were females, but he referred to them as its, but this was clearly a male. A very nice looking male at that. His wet raven hair was clinging to his head, his silver gaze directed at Jean, his feminine face twisted in a sneer.

Jean's mind was suddenly bombarded by memories. Of Levi's face, filled with happiness, filled with tears, filled with anger.

Jean looked down at the harpy, but not with hate, with happiness and relief that his friend was not dead.

"Levi."Jean said, the name rolling of his tongue like an unfamiliar but not unwelcoming word.

Levi's sneer turned into confusion. 

"How do you know my name?" Levi asked.

Jean only smiled fondly at Levi, completely disregarding Levi's features that made him the enemy.

Levi's confused face turned to one of recognition, tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes. But they weren't from terror or disappointment.

"J-Jean?"


	2. We'll meet again soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Jean's reunion is cut short and they plan to meet again. We get a look at their lives in their homes and they both realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the longest thing I've ever written.
> 
> I also have drawn designs of how Levi and Jean look in thus fanfic, but I don't know how I would show them to you guys...
> 
> I'll try explaining the designs in the next chapter, but looking at them makes explaining the designs easier.
> 
> Warnings: Forms of cannibalism

When Levi made a move to get out from beneath Jean's hooves, Jean quickly removed them. As soon as the harpy was free, he threw his wings around Jean's neck, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

Levi had thrown his body on Jean with full force. The centaur stumbled back a little and his eyes were wide with surprise from the sudden weight but they soon had a tender look and Jean wrapped his arms around Levi. Jean looked down to see that there differences in height (thanks to Jean's horse body) made their reunion a little difficult. The harpy's talons were far from scraping the ground, so Jean moved his hands down to Levi's waist to help support his body.

"Jean....is it....is it r-really you." Levi whispered, his voice interrupted by sniffling and cracking.

Jean nodded,"Yea, it's me."

Jean pulled Levi flush against him, the harpy's chest pressing into Jean's chest plate. After staying in each others arms for a few moments Levi lifted his face from Jean's shoulder to look at him with a small smile. Jean would've smiled too if he hadn't just noticed the red that was coating Levi's leg.

Jean's face went from glad to horrified. Levi looked at Jean with worry.

"Jean? What's wrong?" He asked. Jean looked at Levi for a few passing moments before suddenly snatching his leg, using only one arm to support Levi's weight. He lifted it from the thigh to get a better look at the wound.

The wound was deep, blood gushed out of the platelets that formed his bird like appendage. Levi looked at the wound and realized why Jean had made that face.

"Jean, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to hu-"

"It's not okay!" Jean growled startling Levi. "I finally found my best friend after thinking he was eaten alive by vicious bird women and then I stab him in the leg!"

Levi grabbed Jean's face and turned it to look straight at him. "Jean, I said it's fine. I'll just think of it as a greeting, and I also hurt you so I guess it's fair."

Jean hadn't felt the arrow in his arm until Levi mentioned it. The arrow's head had penetrated the centaur's skin but not deep. He dropped the harpy's leg and pulled the arrow out of his arm. Even though Levi had hurt him as well, Jean still felt guilty about stabbing his friends leg.

Jean dropped the arrow and looked at his friend. Levi had a look of sadness, he was also feeling guilty about hurting Jean. Jean placed his finger under Levi's chin and tilted it to look up.

Jean had a sudden urge to kiss Levi to make him feel better. Jean had always found Levi attractive, even when they were kids but he really liked how puberty hit his friend. Levi was small in size, but his body was extremely nice to look at. The harpy's face and was small and feminine. His pale complexion contrasted nicely against his raven hair. Jean sure would not regret kissing his friend. With one arm around Levi's waist and the other tilting his head up, Jean leaned his face down. Levi got the hint and wrapped his wings tighter around Jean's neck, parting his lips with his eyes closed.

Jean was so caught up in attempting to kiss his friend that he barely realized that they were in the middle of a battlefield until one of his companions galloped towards him.

He turned to see that his acquaintance, Marco, was riding towards them.

"Shit." Jean muttered under his breath. Levi opened his eyes and stared at Jean questionably, probably wondering why Jean stopped attempting to kiss him. Jean leaned his head down to whisper in Levi's ear. "Remember that we are in the middle of a battlefield?"

Levi observed their surroundings. He seemed to also barely register that they were in a battlefield.

Jean continued."One of my centaur buddies is coming over here and will probably try to kill you."

Levi looked ready to cry. "No! We hardly got to see each other!"

"I know, but we don't have much time. We can meet again I promise." Jean said quickly, checking behind him to see how close Marco was. He was nearly half way there.

Levi looked around, spotting an opening in the trees. He gestured to the spot with one of his wings. "Meet me in that spot, tomorrow as soon as the sun's no longer visible."

Jean nodded. Levi spread his wings, preparing to take off until Jean interrupted him.

"Levi wait!" Jean exclaimed. Levi looked up at Jean, tilting his head to the side as a curious gesture.

"What is-hmmph!!??"

Jean had pulled Levi into a passionate kiss. Levi went stiff, not expecting what Jean had just done but soon melted into the kiss. The centaur used one of his hands to thread through Levi's hair. When Levi slightly parted his lips, Jean tilted Levi's head further for better access. Jean pushed his tongue into Levi's mouth, earning him a small sound from the harpy. Jean decided he liked that noise and wanted to hear it again. They would've kissed longer and maybe have done a bit more if Levi hadn't noticed Marco upon them.

He pulled out of Jean's kiss with a gasp and spread his wings. He shot out of Jean's arms, screeching at him before taking off into the night sky.

Jean watched in awe as his friend flew gracefully away. But his awe was replaced with terror. He nearly cried when drops of blood were visible in the rain. They hit the ground, but Jean couldn't see which drops were Levi's among all of the blood from the other harpies littering the floor, washing away in the rain as one splotch of red.

Marco swung his spear back, throwing it into the sky, only to watch it pathetically drop back onto the ground.

"Dammit, she got away." He growled. Jean almost corrected him on Levi's gender, but stopped himself.

Marco turned to Jean with a smile and an eyebrow up. "Hey Jean, how come you let that beast get away? You've never let one get away before. Or are you just getting rusty?"

Jean stared at the sky one last time before facing his fellow centaur. "It's your fault it got away. I almost had them before you scared 'em off."

Marco looked at him with disbelief. He was about to speak but a screech sounded through the trees. The harpies ears perked up. Multiple colors of wings spread across the battlefield. One by one the harpies flew into the trees. They were retreating.

'Good.' Jean thought. At least he knew Levi was okay. For now.

The centaur leader sighed in frustration. He called out to the harpies, telling them they were cowards before turning to his troops." Alright soldiers! Each of you, grab a harpy. We're having a feast tonight!"

All of the centaurs cheered in victory, except for one.

Jean felt sick. Watching his own kind hauling the harpies corpses like they were rag dolls. The captives were pushed and prodded with spears and axes. Some were pushed into the ground when the centaurs claimed they were walking too slow. Some were stabbed to death if they were too disobedient.

One particular harpy caught his eyes. She was young. She must of barely started to show a few weeks back. Her wings formed her arms, just like Levi's did. Her wings were small, the flight feathers had yet to grow in. Her legs were already fully formed but her talons were round and un-sharpened.

She had a mop of messy red hair and feathers, her eyes a magnificent shade of green. Her beautiful eyes were filled with tears, her entire body was quivering. When she passed by Jean with the rest of the prisoners, he heard her shake out,"Save me aniki, please...I'm scared.."

One of the centaurs heard her and pushed her harshly. She yelped and hit the ground. "Get up brat! Keep moving and be quiet unless you want to end up like your mother!" She scrambled to her feet hurrying to catch up to the other prisoners.

Jean had joined the centaur army on revenge against the harpies. He wanted to kill them all to prevent them from taking away loved ones from anyone. But centaurs were exactly the same. They killed the harpies for a source of food, nothing else. How many harpies have lost loved ones to centaurs? How many died trying to find food in the centaurs supplies to keep their kin from starving? How many have died trying to defend themselves? How many more will die in the next battle.

Jean told himself he would kill them all. Now he wasn't sure if he could even point his sword at one.

The army of centaurs began to make their way back home.

 

-~-~-~-~

 

When Jean reached the village he immediately went straight home. Marco followed after him. "Hey Jean? You going to join the feast tomorrow? I know how much you love digging your teeth into a harpies wing."

Jean inwardly cringed. He felt disgusted with himself, just now realizing that he had been eating and drinking the flesh, milk, and eggs of Levi's species.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm not feeling very well so I'm going to get some rest." Jean told his acquaintance while entering his house. Marco stared at Jean with a look that said 'who are you and what have you done with Jean'.

"Um....well I hope you will feel better soon." He smiled and galloped away.

Jean took time to admire his house. It was the same house he and Levi spent there childhood together. He inherited the house from his deceased mother. He made a few add-ons but otherwise it was the same house. It would make a perfect place to raise a family in.

He entered his room, unlatching the armor around his chest while entering. He unclasped his belt letting it slip onto the floor without a care. He put on a night shirt and blew out the torch that hung on his wall.

He rested his body on his bed (multiple blankets piled on the floor) lying his head on his arms. (A/N Look up how horses sleep while lying down cuz I'm too lazy to explain.)

While lying down he thought. Even though he was upset at his kinds ways, he was happier than he had ever been. He finally saw Levi after a long period of time. Now that he has seen Levi, he can't imagine going a day without him. Wait. Was he in love with Levi? Jean blushed at the thought. Well, he did kiss his friend like they were a married couple so he'd assume it's a huge YES. He was in love with Levi.

Jean decided to make a new vow. He would keep Levi safe regardless of anything. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Jean closed his eyes and whispered, "I can't believe it's been eleven years since I saw him." Then the darkness enveloped him with slumber.

 

-~-~-~-~

 

Levi maneuvered his way through branches and leaves, keeping his wings close to his body to prevent them from being torn at.

The blood in his injury had slowed but hadn't stopped. It stung. Levi ignored the stinging in favor of making his way home.

Once he spotted his home he prepared for landing. His claws latched onto a thick branch that was connected to a series of other branches.

The Great Willow Tree was a series of branches and trees that connected to a giant tree. Every harpy was raised in it's hollow bark, every harpy except for him. Each harpy had a secluded hole in one of the trees hollow trunks that they lived in until they moved out with their mates. That was the only way to permanently move out of the Great Willow Tree, getting a mate and planning to have a family.

Most harpies had wings sprouting from their back since puberty was nice to them and let them have hands. Puberty was not nice to Levi at all in his opinion. His wings served as his arms. Some harpies had their wings as their arms but had arms and hands underneath. He had no hands to his name. Harpies with no hands had assistants to help them with things that required fingers. His assistant was....hard to handle.

He used the branches as a walkway to reach his home. Moving the rug he used as a door he entered his home. Most harpies left the opening to their homes clear but he was not about to have any peepers, being the only male harpy had MANY disadvantages. Most harpies got with a different species to have a family but as soon as he showed fully he had harpy girls flying at him from every direction.

The moment he entered his living area he was met with a stitched up body holding a decapitated head. All of his lanterns were blown out save for one small flame that illuminated the body.

He sighed and pointed a wing at the body's neck. "Hanji put your head back on and light the damn lanterns. I'm going to attempt to cook a meal and not burn my wings off."

The head had a goofy grin on. The body screwed the head back on with a laugh. Hanji lit the flame in the small glass boxes that hung on Levi's walls.

The undead women bounded over to Levi. He was looking through the cabinet attempting to find a pot. She gasped loudly when she saw the cut in his leg. Hanji raced into the harpies makeshift bathroom. She came back out with bandages. She pushed him onto the floor and lifted his leg up. He let out a yelp when he hit the floor. "What the hell are you doing you shitty undead?! Put my leg down!" She ignored him in favor of observing his wound. He nearly tore her face off with how close she held his leg to her face. She hastily wrapped the bandages around his leg, tying the ends. She dropped his leg and smiled at him. He only sighed. He pushed himself off the floor, continuing to look for a pot. Once he found one he lit a fire under his makeshift stove.

Hanji watched him attempt to put the pot over the fire with the joint of his wings. A.k.a where his hands would've been if he had any.

Levi had a small smile on when she looked at him. He was making a soup that he learned the recipe from one of the elder harpies, Isabella, before she passed. He was quite fond of her, especially since she had raised him when he was brought to the The Great Willow Tree. Hanji had also been with him since the beginning, even though she could be loud and annoying, he actually considered her close to him. He was making the soup for dinner and making another the next day for Jean.

She took the poorly crafted pot from his hands, placing it over the fire. Before he could hide his smile from her she pinched his cheeks and turned his face to hers. She had a wide maniac grin on her face.

"LEEEEEEVVVVIIIII!!!!", she screeched in his face. "MY BEAUTIFUL BIRD CHILD IS SMILING!!!!???? WHY IS HE SMILING. OH YOU MUST TELL ME WHAT'S CAUSING YOUR NORMALLY ANGRY FACE TO SMILE!!! YOU HAVE TO. PPPLLLEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE!!!! PLEASE LEVI TELL ME!!!

Levi looked away with pink dusting his cheeks, "It's none of your business."

"If you don't tell me I'll scream."

"You wouldn't da-"

"LLLLLEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TELL MEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Okay okay fine, just shut up."

She stared at him, her eyes wide and smile crazy.

He sighed. "You know how I was raised in a centaur village for the first half of my life." She nodded. "Well....I saw the friend that I grew up with.....and we may or may not of kissed...." He braced himself for the screams that were sure to come.

Hanji was silent before her grin became impossibly wider. "OH MY GOD. YOU MET A BOY!!!!!??? I mean sure, the entire harpy population will be pretty upset to find out their only male is gay. BUT STILL, THIS IS SO GREAT LEVI!!!!!"

Levi excepted to be lectured about being in love with a centaur but it was the exact opposite. "Hanji? You're okay with him being my kinds nemesis?"

Hanji had a look of disbelief. "WHAATTT!!?? You thought I'd prevent you from seeing your true love? Never! So, are you meeting up with him any time soon? Cause if you are, I'll help you sneak out."

It was Levi's turn to look at her with disbelief. "You would help sneak me out to meet my friend?"

She nodded frantically, "Yes of course."

Levi wrapped his arms around her, smiling softly. "Thank you." He pulled back and looked at her. "We're meeting tomorrow at night, I'm going to make him the same soup we're having tonight."

She smiled," Now let's start making that soup for dinner, and tomorrow we'll make this soup for..."

"Jean."

"Jean, yes. We'll make it extra tasty just for him"

They made dinner and ate silently. Hanji turned in early while Levi went to say hi to one of the only other harpies he could stand.

Isabel was the granddaughter of Isabella. She was like a little sister to him. He flew through the twisted branches towards a trunk towards the top of the junction. He landed on the branch in front of her hole and entered her living area.

He gasped when he saw Isabel's assistant, Farlan, covered in bloodied bandages. The elf had aided the harpies in battle from time to time but he was never seriously injured.

"Farlan! What happened?" Levi asked kneeling down next to the injured elf.

"They took her." He said, voice void of any emotion. "It's all my fault. I should have protected her. Levi I'm so sorry..."

Levi stared at him, eyes wide. Isabel, gone? She was taken captive.

He nodded silently and flew back to his home.

He woke Hanji to help him take off his extra clothing and put on his night clothes. They were both extremely used to this routine, so neither of them felt awkward about it.

Levi entered his own room, which also had a hanging rug that served as a door. He nestled into his bed. He used the best of his abilities to wrap the blanket around himself.

While lying down he thought. Centaurs have taken so many from his kind, but he couldn't hate them. He and Jean made a promise and he would not go against it. Regardless of what Levi had become, they would always be best friends.

Best friends? No. Levi wanted more than that. He wanted to be Jean's lover. He wanted him to be his mate. He wanted them to get married and have a family.

Levi used to despise the thought of marriage and family but now that didn't sound so bad. And at least puberty was nice to Jean. Levi thought Jean was very attractive. With his light and dark brown hair, his warm honey colored eyes. Most people would find his face probably annoying, but Levi found it handsome. The harpy blushed at his internal thoughts.

He had the almost entire harpy population wanting him to bang them, but he didn't want that. He wanted Jean and Jean only. Even if Jean eventually realized he hated Levi and wanted nothing to do with him, he would still only want Jean.

Did Levi hate centaurs? No, he never has, he has never even killed one. He only fought against them because he had to convince his kind he was on their side. If he hadn't, they would've killed him and he would've never found Jean.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow. When he could see his fre- no, love interest. They had so much to catch up to. He smiled at the thought. He curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

 

-~-~-~-~

 

When sunset approached the centaur village, the villagers began to set up for the feast. Jean was usually a major part in the feast, but this time he wouldn't even step one hoof outside.

Marco rapped on Jean's door. He waited for his acquaintance to creak open the door before speaking. "Jean, are you feeling any better. I'm sure that that the feast will make you feel a lot better."

Jean peeked out the door and sighed, "Fine." Jean couldn't just all of a sudden change his vowed hate to harpies in front of all his centaur kind.

Jean and Marco's ears picked up at the sound of many paws beating against the ground. Oh right, whenever they had a feast THEY joined them.

The werewolves were not particularly allies with the centaurs, but not their enemies either. They were also enemies with the harpies, using them as their food storage as well.

Blurs of reds, grays, and whites littered the distance. One black blur standing out among the rest. A particular mop of shaggy brown fur made Jean groan. Dammit. He's here.

When the werewolves entered the village they shape shifted into their human forms. Their ears and tails were still present in their human forms. A kitsune that was joining the feast had her fox ears and nine tails visible. Her fur was black with red designs near the ends. She stood close to the wolf who had the shaggy brown coat.

The centaur leader, Erwin, rode up to Eren, the werewolf's leader. They shook hands and nodded to each other. They separated to set up the event.

Eren saw Jean and waved him over with a smile.

Jean snorted, before trotting outside to meet his frenemy with Marco in tow.

Eren placed a hand on Jean's shoulder when he was close enough to do so. "Jean-boy! How have you been? I'm so sorry I couldn't bring the pack last time. We had a pack meeting that evening. But we're here now! Armin would've come too but you know how dryads are, they like to be in the forest and all that. But Mikasa came, isn't that right Mikasa?"

He turned to his adopted sister. The kitsune gave a curt nod.

Eren would've continued yakking if they hadn't heard the werewolves howls, signalling that the feast was ready.

The four monsters headed towards the set up dining area. A long table had been set, chairs excluded since centaurs didn't require them and wolfs didn't mind standing. Several bamboo poles held up sheets of fabric over the table. Lanterns and decorations decorated the poles. The lanterns lit up the dimming sky.

'Oh crap' Jean thought. 'It's almost time to meet up with Levi.'

The centaurs and wolves, plus one kitsune, surrounding the table. They tore into the varieties of meals that required harpies to make. Meat, eggs, milk. In Jean's eyes, eating any of those were now forms of cannibalism. To all the eyes around him, these were were normal everyday meals they devoured, not batting an eyelash at whose bodies the products came from.

Jean poked mindlessly at the fried wing in front of him. He would of been asking for seconds by now. Instead he hadn't put a single crumb in his mouth.

Marco looked sadly at Jean. "Hey, Jean. I think you should get some rest. You haven't eaten anything at all today and I'm a bit worried. I think you were right when you said you were sick."

Jean nodded at his friend. He pushed away from the table and galloped home. This was a perfect opportunity for him to sneak out and see Levi. Wait, he had to bring him something! He couldn't greet his friend, as well as love interest, empty handed!

He scrambled into his house, searching frantically for something to bring Levi. He searched his room, kitchen, guest room, bathroom, dining room, living room, the cellar, even his porch for something, anything! He pulled at his hair when he could not find a decent item. Then he remembered.

He slammed the door to his room against the wall. The centaur searched through his drawers until he finally found what he was looking for nestled in the back of the middle drawer. Yes, it was perfect.

He stashed it in his belt before racing out the back door. He checked his surroundings, making sure no one saw him leave the front gates. He pushed open the wooden gates, wincing at the loud squeak it gave. He turned his head left to right sighing in relief when he saw that no one had heard him. Once he was safely out of the view of the village, he galloped at full speed towards the harpies forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puberty and showing are practically the same thing in this, it's sometimes called showing because puberty is when there bodies start developing their animal characteristics but it's also where they get their adult bodies. ex. broader shoulders, wider hips, ect.
> 
> p.s. I'm sorry if I gave any one the disability to eat eggs meat and milk.
> 
> p.p.s. Yes, the centaur village is practically a ranch.


	3. Mysteries Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Levi meet again. Things are discussed. Levi meets up with the local dryad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆WARNINGS☆  
> Smut- *** will be at the beginning and end of it for anyone uncomfortable with it. (But I mean come one, this story is rated explicit for a reason.)
> 
>  
> 
> Random facts about this AU
> 
> -Levi is not the only male harpy in existence. They are rare but not extinct. They're like an endangered species. When the story says he's the only one, It's really saying he's the only one in nearby territory.
> 
> -The centaurs, as well as other species, eat harpy shtuff because it's like chicken is to us. It's like we are the centaurs and the harpies are chickens(and cows I guess) but with fighting skillz.
> 
>  
> 
> *Update* Edited but I might not have caught everything.

Jean was hunched behind a conveniently over-sized bush, scanning the trees for patrols. No harpy was in sight. No figure of a harpy was in sight. What was in sight were two brown orbs shining dimly in the leaves. The harpy was waiting for an opportunity to strike, she knew Jean was there.

Levi told him meet him at a time where almost all of the species were soundly asleep. It also seemed to be the least secure area. Jean was hoping to sneak past any guards without getting caught, but the plan had already failed.

Jean's mind raced. What was he supposed to do? Should he just make a run for it? Fight the harpy head on? He could always just give up.... No! Giving up was not an option. He promised Levi.

Jean decided he needed to act now. The centaur clutched the small box he had in his belt for reassurance. With his hind legs pressed into the dirt and his front legs bent Jean prepared to run for the area he and Levi agreed to meet in.

When the lights suddenly moved he went for it. He pushed his legs off the ground, charging at his fastest pace to reach his destination at the quickest time possible.

The moment his hooves reached his destination he swiftly turned his head. He looked left and right, panting heavily after the run, observing the bushes and trees for two glowing orbs. Thankfully none were in sight. Well, there WAS none in sight.

The moment he turned around the same two orbs were in front of him. He let out a less than manly scream, falling back on his (horse) butt. He looked up at the creature with fear, then confusion.

In front of him was not a harpy but instead an undead women. Multiple parts of her body were stitched together, including her appendages and her head, her skin was sickly pale in color. Her messy brown hair was tied into a ponytail and her brown eyes seemed to glow from within.

What confused Jean was the look of fascination in her eyes, the wide smile she had on, and the covered pot she held in her hands. She placed said pot on the ground, using her now free hands to reach towards the centaur.

"Oh my gosh! The centaur up close in full detail!" She kneeled down and grabbed Jean's face, squishing around in her hands. "No wonder you're a centaur! You have the perfect face to be one. You're certainly not my type, but if Levi likes you than that's his thing."

Jean jumped up at the sound of Levi's name. The undead's hands retracted in surprise at the sudden movement. The centaur placed his hands on her shoulders. "Levi? Do you know him?"

"Well of course, I just mentioned him didn't I? Anyways, I have a few questions for you horsey-boy." She said, her hands on her hips and a mischievous grin. " What do you plan on doing with my little Levi, Hm? Do you plan to cherish him everyday of your life and give him as much affection as possible, including health care, well-being, sex..?" Jean blushed at the last option listed. " Or do you plan on using him for your evil plans, plans involving A RECIPE ON HOW TO BANG SOMEONE AND THEN KEEP THEM CAPTIVE TO BE YOUR FOOD SUPPLY AND AS YOUR SLA-!!!"

Before she could finish, a silver bird-like appendage kicked her legs from beneath her. She fell with a loud laugh. "Oh Levi darling you're hilarious."

Jean looked to see that his black feathered friend was indeed present. A scowl adorned his features but it quickly softened the moment he laid eyes on Jean.

He gave the centaur a small smile before turning back to the undead. "Hanji! Why are you interrogating him? I told you to just drop off the pot and leave you shitty undead!"

She put a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "Awww. But Levi, I was only trying to protect you in case he had other plans with you. But now he is officially Hanji approved! Have fun you two!"

She ran at an impossibly fast pace, her figure gone in the distance in seconds.

"B-but..." Jean whispered. "I hardly said anything.."

Levi huffed out a breath. "Don't let it get to you, she's always like that. Before you ask..." Levi started when Jean opened his mouth. " That was Hanji my assistant, harpies without hands get an assistant to help them with things that they can't do on their own."

Jean nodded in understanding.

"Soooo..." Levi and Jean both said. They looked at each other aggressively. "You go first....no you...it's okay I can wait.......QUIT COPING WHAT I SAY!"

Their looks of anger were replaced with amusement. They both laughed at the familiarity of their speech pattern. When they were younger, they would always say the same things at the exact same times, which led the adults to think they were psychic.

The harpy's smile made Jean happy, from what he could tell from Levi's interactions with Hanji, he didn't like to smile often. 

"So.." Jean started, Levi quietly waiting for him to continue. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Levi nodded in agreement. "Let's ask each other some questions in turns."

Jean nodded, settling himself in a comfortable position on the dirt. To his surprise, Levi settled himself onto the centaur's front legs, which were folded in front of him. He rested his head on Jean's chest, his wings placed politely in his lap.

"U-um." He stuttered out. "Are you sure you want to sit there?" Levi gave a sound that meant 'yes, I'm positive.'

"Why, does it bother you?" The harpy asked with a smirk.

Jean aggressively shook his head. No, it didn't bother him at all.

"Well, that leads me to my first question. Jean?" Jean looked down when he heard his name, Levi had an unsure look in his eyes. "Do you like me? Like love me? As in a, oh my gosh please marry me and have my babies kind of way."

Jean paused trying to find the best was to answer, but decided to tell him the truth. He took a deep breath before answering. " Yes, I've loved you since we were kids, but that was like brotherly love. But now, it developed into something more. I love you in the, I love you so much I'd take an arrow for you kind of way. I don't want to be your friend anymore Levi......I want to be your boyfriend. So since it's my turn I'd like to ask, Levi will you go out with your kinds enemy?"

"Yes!" Levi shouted almost too fast. "I mean, yes I'd love to go out with you. I have also developed feelings over time. Even though we barely saw each other again literally yesterday, I feel like I haven't lived a day without you."

They looked at each other affectionately before Levi broke the moment. "Alright enough with the mushy stuff, let's get back to getting to know the Jean and Levi today rather than the ones in the past."

"Okay, I believe it's your turn."

"Hmmm. What do you do in your village, like as a profession? I'm curious to know if you actually got a life or just sat their moping the entire time I was gone while everyone had to cheer up your sorry ass just to have a little peace and quiet." 

Jean tried not to look offended and answered "Jeesh, when did you become such a douche, maybe I did cry for awhile but I thought you were dead okay. Anyways, I've been training to join the centaur army since the day you were taken and officially joined a short while ago, but I'm probably going to quit now."

Levi did not look angry that Jean joined his kinds battle against the harpies, he only had a look of understanding. He looked at Jean, waiting for the next question.

"What was your showing like?"

"Well," The harpy started. "If the bones in your arms twisting, bending and sprouting out feathers and your legs and feet molding into platelets is considered good, then it was the best darned day in my entire life."

Jean frowned, not wanting to put the image of his friend in torturous agony in his head.

"How about you?"

"I grew an extra set of legs, fur, a tail, and hooves, what can I say."

"Did it feel weird?"

"Kinda."

"Did it hurt?"

"....maybe"

"Did you cry?"

"No!"

"Did your privates double in si-"

"Isn't it my turn!?"

"Fine diaper baby, ask away."

"What's the pot for?" 

Levi looked behind him. He seemingly forgot that the pot had been there in the first place. He sprang out of Jean's lap, almost flying over to the pot. He put the tip of his wings through the handles and presented it to Jean "It's soup I made for you, I didn't want to come meet you empty handed. I had Hanji carry it for me since I can't carry it for long. My wings don't like to carry shit, yet they love to fly." To prove his point his wings began to tremble and he quickly put the pot back on the ground.

Jean suddenly remembered the small box he had stored away in his belt. He pulled it out and showed it to Levi. "I also didn't want to come empty handed."

Levi stared curiously, pushing the pot near Jean, and settling himself on his knees to observe the box. The centaur handed him the box and took the pot into his hands.

Levi held the box close to his chest to keep it from slipping. The tip of his wing pressed against the opening of the box. He pushed up but the box stayed shut. He continued trying to open the box but to no avail. He soon got angry with it and looked at Jean for help.

Jean laughed before taking the box and opening it. Inside lay a small white crystal encased in a silver pendant. Small silver hoops joined together to form a string that connected each end to the pendant. 

Levi stared in awe at the necklace. " Wow...and all I brought you was soup. Is it really okay for you to give this to me?"

Jean shook his head. "It's fine, you made it for me, and that took effort. I just took an already made item. It belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to me before she passed. She said to give it to the one I will love and cherish for the rest of my life. It's like a promise ring in a way."

Levi's eyes were moist at the corners. He rubbed them before gesturing to the box. "I can't really put it on myself."

Jean pushed himself up off the floor. Pulling the necklace from it's box, he unclasped the hoops and went behind Levi. He wrapped it around his neck, clasping the hoops together and straightening out the strings.

When Levi was observing it Jean decided to comment, " It really matches your outfit. From how you acted long ago, you would of never willingly put that on."

Levi dropped the jewelry and blushed, looking down at his outfit. Shorts that barely touched the beginning of his bird like legs and bandages wrapped around his chest area. He had assortments of fur as well that helped cover up more than without but he still showed off his stomach.

"Hey, the shorts were the longest things they had available. Unless you'd prefer me running around in just a bra and a thong 'cause that's practically what most harpies wear. At least I had the decency to cover my chest. And at least I'm not just wearing armor and a sheet."

Jean gasped, a hand going to his chest. "You dare mock my outfit! Why I outta push you down and teach you a lesson."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Levi teased.

"I think it is. Let's drop the question game and start this one."

"Well, to win this game you're going to have to catch me before I catch you." Before Jean could move Levi spread his wings, shooting into the treetops.

"You sly little minx." Jean said, scanning the trees for any signs of the harpy, but it proved to be difficult with the lack of light.

"Not a minx, a bird, remember?" Levi's voice said from within the trees.

Jean faced away from the trees, scanning a different area of leaves. He heard rustling in the trees behind him. 'Perfect' Jean thought with a smirk.

The harpy flew out of the trees, reaching his talons out to Jean. Jean suddenly turned, attempting to grab Levi's leg but barely missing. The harpy swiftly turned and ascended into the air again. He tried grabbing at him again but this time Jean was quicker. He snatched Levi's leg and pushed him onto the ground. Just like when they met again.

Jean knelt down, using his hands this time to keep Levi on the ground. Levi was panting softly, his body tired from the speed he pushed himself at when he was flying. The centaur's face was just above the harpies. "Looks like I won."

Levi nodded slowly."What is your prize going to be, oh great 'I caught my boyfriend by his abused leg yet again' champion."

Something in Jean's head told him to take advantage of Levi's vulnerable position. To claim Levi as his and make sure no one else had him. He was Jean's friend and boyfriend first, no one else's. He looked down at the harpy with lust in his eyes.

***Jean brought his lips to Levi's ear. "I'll show you."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked curiously. Jean removed his hands from Levi's shoulders, instead wrapping them around his back. He slightly pulled his body up for better access. The voice in his head became frantic, urging him forward.

"What are yo-*gasp*J-Jean!" Levi gasped when the centaur attacked his neck. He expected a kiss on the lips maybe, but not this. 

"I-I'm sens-Ahh! I'm s-sensitive there." Levi stuttered out between gasps and moans, which satisfied the voice. Jean pushed the voice to the back of his head, and started with gentle kisses, sometimes giving little nips. He kept it gentle and sweet. He originally planned to keep it that way but the voice returned to his head, urging him to pleasure Levi. He tried to push the voice away, put it kept reentering his thought process. Before he could stop himself Jean began fiercely sucking and licking his neck. Levi let out a loud moan at the contact, his eyes wide in surprise. How far was Jean going to take this? He was definitely going to leave marks. 

After awhile Levi began to tremble in Jean's arms and started to squirm away. The feral voice in Jean's head told him that it was only the harpy's body trying to get away, but he really wanted to keep going. He had to keep going until Levi was at his peak or else he'd never be satisfied. Jean realized that that logic was beyond unbelievable and snapped out of his trance.

The centaur stopped mouthing at his boyfriends neck to look at him. Levi was panting loudly, eyes gently shut, a dusting of pink adorning his cheeks. He waited for Levi's breathing to calm before claiming his lips softly. The harpy seemed to like the gentle manner since he made a noise of appreciation. Jean pulled back, "Sorry, I got a little carried away. You okay?" 

In his dazed state, Levi slowly opened his eyes nodded."Yes, I'm fine, you can keep going. Just don't be so rough. And I would like to go home with clean clothes too if you don't mind."

They continued their make out session, until it all went downhill. The voice resurfaced and it told Jean to ignore Levi and make him orgasm. Jean turned the kiss rough. The harpy didn't appreciate Jean's rough manner but let it pass. The moment one of Jean's hands snaked down to Levi's shorts, the harpy let out a loud noise, but it wasn't from pleasure.

Jean immediately pulled away, looking at his boyfriend with concern, the voice was pushed deep into the back of his mind. They were both panting from the intense make out.***

Levi had an ashamed look, his gaze was on the ground and his wings were wrapped around his body. "N-not yet. I'm not ready to just give away my virginity. I'm s-sorry, I know we've known each other since we were kids and have developed feelings and trust and shit like that, but... I just can't."

Jean frantically shook his head, "No you're right, I shouldn't of just given away my virginity as well as yours just because I believed that I could. I need to be more careful with my choices in that subject. Did..did you not like what we did, did I hurt you or make you uncomfortable?"

It was Levi's turn to shake his head. "No not at all. It was fine, I'm just not ready to go all the way."

Jean gave a strained smile. He didn't want the harpy to notice but he felt extremely guilty about what he did. But Levi did notice.

"Jean it's okay. I know you're not one of those shitbags who just do want they want with who they please. You couldn't have known I was going to react that way. I don't blame you, I also want you but I'm just not ready yet. I will be eventually, just give me time."

Jean nodded. "Can I at least kiss you?"

Levi snorted. "Yes you dork, just don't try to push it into sex, okay?"

They were about to kiss until Jean interrupted. "Wait Levi, I have to tell you something. When I was kissing your neck, a voice kept resurfacing into my brain. It kept telling me to not stop until you orgasmed. Which pretty much meant to bang you. I tried to push it down but I couldn't, that's why I was being rough. I know it sounds dumb, I don't blame you for not bel-"

"I believe you."

Jean looked at Levi fondly, glad he understand of the situation. Levi continued. " I have a friend I was meaning to meet tomorrow, and he might be able to tell me more about the subject. I'll tell you the next time we meet if he has any answers."

"Speaking of which." Jean said "We better plan our next reunion soon, It's almost midnight."

"Yeah, hopefully next time will go better."

Jean made a noise of agreement. They stared at each other for a few passing moments. Levi loudly cleared his throat.

The centaur looked down to see his hands still pinning the harpy to the floor. He quickly removed them, letting Levi get up and watching him wipe the dirt of his back to the best of his capabilities.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The harpy nudged the pot towards Jean with his foot. "It should still be warm, if not, It's easily reheatable over a fire."

Jean leaned down to pick up the pot. Once it was safely secure in his hands, he walked up to his boyfriend. "I...I kind of don't want to leave."

Levi gave him a sad smile. "Me too. But patrols start increasing in number near midnight. We can't let anyone find out about us."

Jean knew what Levi meant. If anyone found out, they'd be ripped away from each other, never to see each other again. The centaur pulled Levi into his arms. He reached his hand under his chin, lifting it up so he could kiss him. It was soft and quick, very different than the kisses they were used to.

"See you tomorrow." Jean whispered. Levi nodded.

When the harpy spread his wings, Jean suddenly remembered something. "Levi wait!"

Levi turned his head. "This again? Didn't you have enough kisses today?"

"No, not that! Yesterday I saw a harpy who also had wings as hands. She had red hair and feathers. She said she wanted her aniki to save her. Do you have any idea who she is?"

Levi's eyes widened. He ran towards Jean, placing his wings on Jean shoulders and shouted. "You saw Isabel?! Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Hey, calm down. She's okay. Centaurs only start to use harpies when they're at least eighteen. She looked fifteen to me, so she got lucky. She's most likely in the dungeons. Where the rest are. If she means that much to you I'll try to find a way to get into the cells and get her out oka-"

"Take me with you!"

It was Jean's turn for his eyes to widen. "It's too dangerous! I don't want you to get caught or get hurt!"

'You can't bring him with you. He might be taken away from you again. You refuse for that to happen!'

Oh crap. The voice again.

"That's why you'll be there with me! Please take me with you. Whenever you plan to save her. Tell me. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

'No he can't come! He'll get hurt and it will be all your fault.'

Jean shushed the voice in his mind. When it continued to talk, he ignored it.

The centaur sighed in defeat. He couldn't resist Levi's desperate expression. "Fine."

Levi's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Jean's neck. "Thank you."

"Yeah well, don't expect the rescue to be soon. It might take me awhile to even get in to find out which routes are the best to escape through. But she'll be safe. I promise."

Levi unwound his wings from his neck, spreading them once again. He gave Jean one more smile in thanks before taking off into the sky, the pendant dimly shining when the moonlight hit it.

Jean stared into the distance for a short while before galloping toward the centaur village.

'He'll be fine.'

-~-~-~-~-~

When the sun was above the line of trees, the harpies were already up and about. They performed their daily routines. Gathering food, tending to the forest, watching over the young, and living their daily lives in general. Including Levi.

One of his hobbies, well he wouldn't count it as a hobby, was visiting the forest dryad. He's been talking to him since a little after the day he first arrived.

He was currently finishing his breakfast, Hanji helping him with the act. It was peacefully quiet until Hanji's loud gasp broke through it. She climbed over the table and pulled down the fur Levi had secured around his neck. He always had the accessory and he was now especially thankful it covered the hickies he was sporting, until now.

"Levi!!!!!! You never told me you guys made out!!!! I need to know EVERY detail! Start from the beginning, did he kiss you, or were you in the middle of-" Hanji let out another loud gasp. She snatched the necklace and brought it up to her face for inspection, nearly choking Levi in the process.

"Did he give you this!? Oh I must know everything that went on when you two were alone. Levi please tell me!!! Oh please tell-"

Levi kicked her off of him, fixing the fur around his neck and shoving the necklace beneath it.

"It's none of your goddamn business! Regardless of what you might believe, I don't like to share my love life to the smallest detail. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to go meet up with Armin."

Levi got up from his seat, pushing it in with his leg and flying out the opening to his home without so much of a goodbye.

Many harpies waved to him. He was a very familiar face on the Great Willow Tree. He chose to focus on flying rather than trying to figure out a way to wave and fly at the same time. He maneuvered through the twisted branches and leaves with familiarity.

Once out of the Giant Willow Tree, he slowed his flight. He scanned the treetops for a certain area of the forest. When he spotted it, the harpy descended to the stone covered area of the forest.

It was not known to many, but there was a place in the forest where a medium sized shrine laid. It was covered in vines and moss, the once white bricks chipped and decaying. A small fountain was built in front of it, but it was in no better condition. However, the fountain still ran, it's water running over the edges and leading to rivers in the forest.

In the shrine sat a dryad, the surrounding trees and plants growing in his presence. He was currently meditating, being one with the forest.

Levi walked up to the dryad, poking him on the cheek with his wing, completely disregarding his state of peace. When the dryad didn't answer he continued to jab his wing into his face. The dryad's face twisted into annoyance until he finally yelled, "What?!"

The tree's branches recoiled, the plant's roots retreating into the ground. The forest lightly shook. Flapping and cawing was heard in the distance.

The dryad got up and turned to the intruder. He was about to give him one of his famous lectures until he noticed who it was. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Levi, I thought I told you not to interrupt my meditations."

"Sorry Armin." The harpy replied. Armin shook his head and gave a genuine smile.

"So, what brings you to my forest?"

Levi was about to speak, but a loud battle cry interrupted him.

A female elf speedily charged towards the duo, bow and arrow in hand. A goblin was right beside her.

"Protector! Wh- *cough* What has.....what has caused you to shake up the Earth?" She wheezed out through coughs. She gasped for air, the goblin in no better condition. 

"Sasha! There is nothing to worry about. And I thought I told you not to hang around that goblin." Armin said, crossing his arms. Once Sasha caught her breath, she reached out for the goblin.

Sasha picked him up, shoving him into Armin's face. "Oh, how could you not love his face? He's just precious. Isn't that right Connie?"

The goblin, Connie, snorted in agreement.

Armin sighed." Please leave , can't you see I have a guest."

Sasha turned to the harpy, immediately lighting up. "You brought a harpy!? Finally! I can taste the sweet sensation of meat already." she drooled.

"Sasha!" Armin snapped. "We do not eat harpies like those foul centaurs and their companions. It's bad enough that my boyfriend is already friends with them. Just please go back to watch duty."

Sasha sighed in disappointment. She pulled berries from her shirt, gnawing on them while walking back to her post. Connie followed in the exact same manner.

After watching them disappear, Armin and Levi turned to each other. Armin was the first to speak. "So Levi, what brings you to my forest."

"I have some problems I'd like to talk about. And I'd like us to be alone if you don't mind" The harpy glared into the trees. A few curses were heard before the rustling of leaves and cracking of twigs were heard.

Armin shook his head with an amused smile at his people's ways and sat on the decaying shrine, patting the spot next to him. "Well you've come to the right person. What would you like to talk about."

Levi took the offered spot, crossing his legs when he sat. "It's about the centaurs."

"Oh?" Armin looked at Levi with curiosity. "You usually never bring them up. Most harpies I talk to like to describe their hate for the centaurs in detail. You have only spoke of them once, when you told me how you arrived here."

"It's about that." Levi made himself comfortable before continuing. "My centaur friend that you told me to forget about. I saw him in the last battle. You told me to keep attacking even if it was him. You said it would be better for my kind. But I just couldn't. Once I saw him, I couldn't attack. He had me pinned down but still. I didn't even attempt to attack. And now....now I think I've fallen for him. No. Not I think. I know that I'm in love with him. And he loves me too. We are dating now to prove it. I know he's my kind's worst enemy, but I just can't stop loving him."

Armin took the information into consideration before speaking. "I once hated werewolves. They would pee in the bushes, tear up the plants, track mud into the rivers, bite the elves, and pretty much did what they believed they could do whenever they felt they could. The forest hated them too. It told me." Armin placed his hand on the shrine, the branches on the trees seemingly reached for his hand. "One had gotten it's paw stuck under a root. When I came across him, I was tempted to let the trees devour him. But I could not. The trees and plants begged me to get revenge for them. But I was frozen. His ears were pressed back and his eyes were full of fear. He looked so frightened. So helpless. I couldn't take his life."

Armin let out a sad laugh, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "That was how I met Eren."

Levi looked at the dryad with shock. Eren was Armin's boyfriend. He mentioned him a lot, but never his species.

"If you have experience in the subject, what do you suggest I do?"

Armin took his hand out of his hair, placing it on his cheek instead. "I recommend that you two don't stop seeing each other. Get to know one another. But under all circumstances, don't let anyone find out. Only tell close friends that you for sure know won't rat you out. You guys can meet here if you want. I have the ability to put up walls around this area. It is impossible to get through them without permission from me. You two won't be found here. I guarantee it."

Levi was trying his best not to shout in joy. Instead he went for a calmer reaction. "Thank you for being so understanding. I really thought you were going to lecture my ass on how bad it was to like a centaur."

Armin placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "No worries. It's the least I could do for a friend. Anything else you want to talk about."

Levi nodded. "My boyfriend, Jean, said that when he was kissing me, he could hear a voice in his head. He said it kept telling him to have sex with me. I know it sounds like a kinky sex thing, but he's telling the truth. I know he is."

Armin nodded. "Yes....I've heard of this before. I've heard a few dryads mention others that came to them with the same problem."

"So you can tell me what it is?"

"No, not yet. So far it's been the same with everyone, but your case sounds different. Bring Jean with you when you come to see me again. I can probably figure it out if I can ask him about it personally."

Levi placed a wing on Armin's shoulder. "Again, thank you. You're the only one I know of who can put up with my shit. Really, it means a lot that you're doing all this for us."

Armin waved him off. "Hey, what are friends for? And like I said, I completely understand your problem, Eren and I didn't have anyone but the forest against our relationship. But we sorted it out. You two have practically the whole world against you. You guys need help and I'm willing to offer it."

The dryad rose from his seat, as well as the harpy, dusting the dirt of his clothes. "I look forward to meeting this Jean of yours."

Levi bowed down in respect to the dryad, as a thanks and a goodbye. Once their goodbyes were said and done, the harpy flew into the blue sky, eager for the night to come so he could see his lover again.

 

 

 

The dryad watched the harpy fly away. He was beginning to turn away, but he saw something glint in the light. He noticed a pendant secured around Levi's neck, glistening in the sunlight before disappearing in front of him.

"Interesting." Was all he said before turning back to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feral voice thing is not here for a sex kink, it is here for an entirely different reason that is important to the plot, but no spoilers.
> 
> Next chapter- Jean shows his village the wonders of soup. Levi and Jean meet with Armin to discuss the 'feral voice'.


	4. Some answers, more questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soup. Armin, Levi, and Jean discuss the voice and get some answers and make some promises. A strange new species appears in the centaur village and have secrets behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this came out, but this chapter is necessary for clarification and plot. Yes you heard that right. PLOT. It's finally starting people. The actual purpose of this story.
> 
> Unedited, I will edit it later. Too much stress on my mind to do it now.
> 
> ☆☆WARNINGS☆☆  
> Abuse (It's not extreme abuse, like beating or rape, it's more like keeping captive against one's will but I don't know what to call that, you'll see what I mean at the end)

“No! LET HIM GO!!!”

The screaming was useless. They were taking Levi away from him. All he could do was shout since he was being held back by two figures.

In front of him, a dark figure was holding Levi's unconscious form by his neck. A wicked grin spread across their face, charcoal eyes boring into Jean's.

“Let him go! Put him down right now or I’ll kill you!” Jean growled, attempting to pull away from his captors.

The dark figure only chuckled and pulled Levi closer to them. As if denying Jean's request only to anger him further.

They threw the harpy over their shoulder before turning and walking away.

Jean shouted profanities and screamed until his lungs burned. Tears were running down his cheeks in warm streams.

His shouts were useless. The world seemed to crumble around him the farther the distance between them got. Other screams were heard, but they were from sorrow and fear. It all became distant as the figure became smaller and smaller. His captors seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

All that was left was him

Alone.

Levi taken from him once again…

-~-~-~-~

Jean woke with a start, pushing the human half of his body off the ground. Sweat covered his body and he was panting softly. Dry tears stained his cheeks.

It was a dream. Only just a dream. Levi was safe.

He pushed the the rest of his body off his bed(pile of sheets) and walked into his bathroom.

He kneeled next to a previously filled bucket of water. He folded his hands and pushed them into the water. He splashed his face and repeatedly did so.

Once he was done he brushed his teeth then began to fetch buckets of water from the nearby well to have enough for a bath.

Once the bath was set he removed his clothes and stepped into the large tub.

As he scrubbed himself he began to think. What was that dream? Did it mean something? Who the hell were those figures? Why the fuck would they try to take Levi away from him!?

‘Kill…’

Jean jumped when he heard that voice again.

‘Make them pay…’ 

Make who pay!? First it wanted to have sex and now it wants to murder? Bipolar much…

Jean groaned and pushed the voice out of his head. Once he was done with the bath, he drained it and dried himself off.

He pulled on his usual attire and exited the bathroom. He took one step and his stomach growled loudly. When was the last time he ate?

Ever since he saw Levi again he immediately stopped eating harpy based products, so about two days ago. Damn he was hungry. What the hell was he supposed e-!”

The soup!

He raced into the kitchen and opened up his makeshift fridge(A/N This au takes place in mythological times, aka no technology times, so I don't know what to call their fridges.).

He pulled out the now cold pot along with some wood he kept nearby.

He stepped outside and began to set up the wood a small distance away from his home. He picked two rocks and began to scrape them over the wood. A few lousy sparks was all he got. He continued to try again and again for about five minutes.

“Need help.”

Oh thank god for Marco.

Marco walked up to Jean, took the rocks, and proceeded to light a fire with ease.

Jean tried not to look jealous and began to set up the pot.

“What is that?” Marco asked, observing the pot with curiosity.

“Soup, want some?”

“Sure.”

The two waited for the soup, making small conversation as it reheated.

The smell began to waft through the village. Centaur's caught the delicious smell, one by one they followed the direction it was coming from.

“Hey Jean, what is that?”

“Are you planning on sharing?”

“Is it some harpy product we don't know about yet because it smells delicious!”

Jean growled at that last statement, leaving the centaur who said it with a confused expression.

“It is soup, I'm only planning on sharing with Marco and no it's not related to harpies in any way” Jean answered. Okay so maybe the soup sort of had to do with them, a specific one, but technically it's not made from them so it doesn't count!

The centaur's expressions dropped. 

“Aw come on!”

“Just a little taste.”

Jean sighed and shook his head. “You guys don't even have bowls.”

In a flash the centaurs had bowls in their hands.

“What about spoo-”

The centaur's had spoons as well.

“Okay fine, but only a little.”

After giving the soup out to every centaur, they all ate it, satisfied with the taste. Even their leader, Erwin, enjoyed it.

“Wow Jean this is great! Did you make this?” Erwin asked finishing off his bowl.

“Uh, no actually. A friend gave it to me.” Jean answered honestly.

‘Well ask them to make more because this is great.” All the other centaur's shouted in agreement.

If Jean was being honest, the meal wasn't as great as they made it to be. But their systems probably never had this kind of food before so therefore it was great. Jean would've probably thought the same if he still acted the way he did before he met with Levi again.

Once everyone was finished, the sun was setting. Jean left the empty pot in his kitchen and snuck out the back and quietly exited the village.

-~-~-~-~

When Jean was done pushing his way through the branches and bushes he began searching for his feathered friend.

He looked left and right for any sign of Levi. He was nowhere to be seen. Jean's thoughts were flooded with worrisome thoughts. What if hd was caught? What if someone was looking for him right now? What-

Suddenly a weight plopped on Jean's back, wings wrapped around his neck. 

The centaur nearly jumped three feet into the air when the harpy landed on him. He began screaming and running in continous circles. He turned to look to see who had caught him to see Levi holding onto his neck for dear life.When he noticed who it was he came to a halt and gave a sigh of relief.

“Oh it's just you.” Jean panted.

“Who the hell did you think it was? My god you scream like a girl.”

Jean lightly swatted the harpy. “ I thought I was caught by a patrol. And I do not scream like a girl. My screams are very manly.”

Levi snorted then unwrapped his wings from Jean's neck and and sat back, straddled on Jean's back.

“Come on, we're going somewhere.” Levi announced, kicking his leg against Jean's.

“I thought we were only going to talk.” Jean said, wondering where Levi thought they could possibly go together under their circumstances.

“We can talk when we get there, trust me when I say it's better than here.”

“Fine.”

Jean crossed his arms and waited for Levi to hop down from his back and lead the way, but he never did. Instead he patiently waited as if Jean was supposed to lead.

“Uhhh….You're not expecting me to lead the way are you?”

“Who's on who’s back?”

“But I don't even know where we're going.”

“I’ll tell you where to go, now onwards!”

He kicked his leg against Jean again, pointing his wing towards a thin open section in the trees.

Jean sighed but started heading towards said opening in the trees.

Levi guided him through the forest, stopping him when he scented a nearby patrol. When the patrol passed they continued to their destination.

While galloping Jean started a conversation.” Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“That soup you gave me, the others really liked it.”

“.....you just gave it away.”

“No! I shared!”

“I know I was just messing with you. Glad to hear. I’m sure Hanji will be happy when I tell her. Since she’s really the one who made it.” 

Once Jean was close to their destination, Levi stopped him and hopped down. 

Jean looked around curiously, wondering where exactly the raven haired harpy had led him. 

It looked to be an old shrine. What was so special about an old shrine.

Before Jean could ask why the hell Levi brought him there, a loud rumbling roared across the forest.

Many screeches sounded from harpies and birds alike. Suddenly a large concrete structure was visible from the distance, slowly rising from the ground. Glowing patterns decorated it from top to bottom.

Once it was done rising and all the noise died down Jean finally saw what it was. It was a wall.

A figure appeared from behind the shrine.They looked to be a dryad.

The dryad stood in front of Jean, a slight bow to show his welcome.

“Jean, Armin. Armin, Jean.” Levi said, pointing his wing from Jean to Armin and back.

“Armin? Do you happen to be friends with someone named Eren?” 

“Yes actually, he’s my boyfriend. Why, does he mention me a lot.”

Jean snickered and nodded.

The centaur turned to his own boyfriend. “So why exactly are we here again?”

“Armin said we could keep a low profile here, no one can get through those walls, it's safe for us here.”

So that's why he said they could talk here. It was almost like Levi was more dedicated to this relationship than Jean was.

Jean pulled Levi into his arms, holding him close. The harpy rested his head against the centaur’s chest, nuzzling his hair against it. Jean ran his fingers through his soft raven hair.

“Thank you.” Jean said, not knowing if he was referring to Levi or Armin. Probably both.

“Uh guys, don't we have something else to discuss.” Armin broke in before they got handsy.

“Oh right.” Levi said, pulling out of the centaur’s arms and turning to face him.   
“What, what are we talking about?” Jean asked, feeling left out.

“The feral voice thing, gosh you can be dense.” Levi answered, bonking Jean on the head with his wing.

“Oh uh yeah, I knew that.”

Armin lead the two to his shrine, sitting down on it's smooth stone.

The other two did the same, each sitting on either side of the dryad. Levi sat with his legs crossed and Jean settled his body on the ground. Armin had his feet on the dirt. 

“Okay, first I'll ask you a few questions.” Armin said, mentally preparing to take notes. The others nodded.

“ Jean, what did the voice sound like, what did it say?”

Jean thought for awhile before answering. “It sounded kind of demonic. And it told me to kill and destroy whenever I fought the harpies, I hadn't noticed before but it has always been there. Whenever Levi's in the situation, it tells me to protect and pleasure. It tells me to kill again, but this time, the one's that could probably be a threat to him.”

When Jean was finished Levi had a surprised expression. Jean never told him about that last bit.

Armin nodded. “I’ve heard several cases of this before from other dryads. They said that it has been only centaurs that come to them with your particular problem. But… your situation is different. I've heard of the killing part, but no one ever said anything about protecting let alone pleasuring. You two talk, I’m going to go and analyze this information.”

The dryad went behind the shrine, out of sight.

The two stayed silent, neither knowing how to start a conversation. They stayed in their awkward silence for a few minutes before sighing in relief when Armin appeared from behind the shrine, looking to be deep in thought. “Alright guys, I think I might get what's going on.”

“This voice has been noted to be in the centaur species, probably an ancestral instinct for centaur’s survival. Today it is used for centaur's to focus on the task at hand.”

“Harpies and Centaurs have been enemies for a long time. Harpies are powerful opponents with the upper hand. They have flight, talons, and the ability to shoot bows with their feet. This voice is instinct driven. Meant for centaur's to have a fighting chance against the harpies and their survival. This voice was confused. This is the enemy, this is who stands against your survival. But also wants to protect since he is who you chose as a mate. It wants you to dominate him to show that the centaur's are on top, higher in the food chain. That’s why it made you involuntarily try to have sex with him that other time that you mentioned, regardless of what he thought. ”

“I personally think you two should reconsider this relationship. Levi’s well being is on the line and-”

“I don't care!” Levi shouted.

The dryad was silent before sighing. “Levi, you are putting your life and virginity at stake.”

The harpy steadied his gaze on the ground before speaking. “I’m going to put my trust in Jean...but if he does ever try to hurt me I’ll whoop his ass until he gets his head out of it.”

Armin chuckled. “I shouldn't of expected any less.”

Jean wrapped a hand around Levi’s shoulders and pointed a thumb at himself. “I would never do that to him. Regardless of this dumb voice, I will never let myself hurt him. Even if I hurt myself in the process, I refuse to let him be hurt.”

Levi swatted the centaur's arm. “Hey, I get a say in this too. Promise me you won't hurt yourself unless you deem it absolutely necessary. I don't want to see you hurt either.”

“Alright.” Armin said.” How about an agreement.”

The couple nodded.

“Jean, push this voice down any time it comes up, use all your willpower and strength to keep it in check. Only use it if it's absolutely necessary.”

The centaur nodded.

“Levi, as his mate you should be able to calm him if he ever gets out of check. If he sees it as neccesary, he should get your approval before he does anything reckless with it.”

The harpy nodded.

“I wish you both safety and p*recaution.  
***

Jean had a lot of fun with Levi today. The centaur had showed the harpy how fast he could run and how to wield a spear, while Levi showed the centaur how harpies shoot bows with their feet. 

Once Jean was back at the village he immediately went straight for bed. When he was settled in bed he thought. Maybe he could ask Marco if he's ever had a problem with the voice..

It was dawn when loud screeches were heard. 

All the centaur's looked out their windows and doors. They watched as glowing figures in the distance came closer and closer.

They landed in the large open field in front of the village, each one shifting into human-like as they hit the floor. Except they had unique tribal-like clothing and red markings. One blonde one stood out with blue clothing and markings.

The blonde one stepped forward. “Centaurs we ask for your assistance.”

One by one the centaur's exited their houses, lining up in front of the visitors. Erwin stood in front of them all.

Jean was observing from the window. Who the hell were these people? What did they want?

“Name your species and purpose, then we can discuss.” Erwin said, voice smooth.

“I am Annie Leonhardt, captain of the phoenixs. Our leader sent us here to ask for your help.”

“What is it you need?”

“Our village has been attacked by those foul harpies and we can't seem to get them to leave us alone. And our younglings are going hungry with the lack of food. We know that your kind also despises the harpies and we could use the help.”

Erwin thought for a moment before asking.”Do you have a plan?”

“Yes. We've already asked several other species to help us and they've agreed. The harpies plan a raid on your village soon. If we all gather here we can catch them all and they'll never be a problem again.”

Erwin nodded.” I like the sounds of that. Alright we'll play along.”

“Good. We’ll be here next week to prepare for the raid.”

She nodded to the others and they shifted into their fiery forms, shooting into the sky. Annie was the last to follow, her form made from ice rather than fire.

Marco could wait, Jean had to warn Levi.

-~-~-~-~

Annie flew over the ocean, soaring at an incredibly fast pace. Once she spotted a familiar piece of land she prepare for landing.

She saw the building she was looking for and hooked her talons on the end of a high window. She entered it before shifting. 

The room was dark, the old stone chipping away on the walls. It smelled of sweat and tears of frustration. A desk was against the wall, old scrolls littered across it. Poorly drawn maps were being looked over by the figure that was sitting at the desk.

Annie got down on one knee and lowered her head. “We’ve found it.”

Stumbling was heard before two boot clad feet stood before her. “Yo-you’ve found it? Ha! I knew I was not crazy, they do exist I knew they did. Have you done what I told you?”

She nodded. “I convinced them all to meet in one place, but they are all convinced that we're planning an attack on the harpies.”

The man nodded. “ Makes it all the more interesting. When can we set sail for the land of myths?”

“ Well, there is a minor problem.”

He glared down at her. “And what might that be?” he seethed.

“There is a barrier. Only mythological species can get through, humans ca-”

He harshly pressed his boot against her head, pushing it into the ground. She stayed silent, all too used to this kind of treatment.

“How does one get rid of it?”

“I-I don't know..”

“Then find out! Get your ass back over to that land and don't come back until you’ve figured out how to eliminate that barrier! NOW!”

She shifted and flew out the window in record time. Instead of going straight for the land she flew to the bottom of the building entering a passage that lead deep underground.

She shifted when her feet hit the ground, scanning her eyes over her species.

The phoenixes huddled together in different spots, trying their best to keep warm. Even if their bodies were made from fire, the room was unbearably cold. The others who had came with her were giving out the small food rations they secretly gathered at the land. A mother cradled a crying child in her arms trying to quiet them and attend to her two other younglings as they begged her for more food. Other younglings attempted to play games with each other, failing at that task.

When the younglings noticed Annie they ran to her, tears streaming down their faces. Some grabbed her legs and others clutched her arms.

She knelt down and wrapped her arms around them. “Don't worry” She said, her voice calming the distressed children. “We just have to do what that man says and he’ll let us all go. You can see the trees and sky again. You can fly to your hearts content. You can eat as much as you want once we get back home. It will be over soon. I promise.”

She held the younglings close as the sun outside slowly rose, the sky and clouds around it tinted pink and orange.


	5. Check link

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5820127/chapters/26309811

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fic is going so if anyone has any ideas please tell me.


End file.
